Publish and subscribe (publish/subscribe) systems are asynchronous messaging systems. Messages are categorized in classes and a subscriber expresses interest in one or more classes of messages to a server. The publisher of a message (publisher) does not send the message to a specific receiver (subscriber), but publishes the message to the server, without knowledge of what (if any) subscribers will receive the message. When a message is received for publication, the server transmits the message to subscribers who have expressed interest in the class associated with the message. Thus, the publishers and subscribers are decoupled in a publish and subscribe system, operating independently of each other.
The first publish and subscribe system was the “news” subsystem in the Isis Toolkit, which was described in a paper “Exploiting Virtual Synchrony in Distributed Systems” at the 1987 ACM Symposium on Operating Systems Principles conference (p. 123-138).
As each user subscribes to various classes of messages, subscribers typically receive only a sub-set of the total messages published. As an example, a subscriber may subscribe to messages based on the topic of the message. Subscribers in a topic-based system will receive all messages published to the topics to which they subscribe. All subscribers to a topic receive the same messages. As another example, a subscriber may subscribe to messages based on the content of the message. In a content-based system, a message is only delivered to a subscriber if the attributes or contents of the message matches constraints defined by the subscriber. Some publish and subscribe system combine topics and contents in a hybrid manner.
In a typical publish and subscribe system, a server receives subscription requests from clients wishing to receive messages based on topic or content. When a user wants to publish a message, the message is sent to the server, which then forwards the message to the various users who have submitted subscription requests matching the message properties. In this way, the server performs a filtering function, only transmitting the message to interested subscribers. Some servers may perform a store-and-forward function during the process of routing messages from publishers to subscribers, decoupling the publishers and subscribers temporally. An example of this temporal decoupling is temporarily taking down a publisher in order to allow the subscriber to work through the backlog, producing a form of bandwidth throttling.
For relatively small installations, publish/subscribe systems, through parallel operation, message caching, and the like, can provide better scalability than a traditional client-server system. However, as a publish/subscribe system is scaled up, benefits provided by the publish/subscribe system are often lost. Thus, despite the functionality provided by conventional publish/subscribe systems, there is a need in the art for improved publish/subscribe systems as well as methods for using such systems.